


City

by AnjaWritingsx



Series: Flufftober Prompts [22]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, City trip, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, Roma | Rome, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: “Alexander,’’ Alec stopped looking around the beautiful city to look at his lover. “Welcome to Rome.’’





	City

“Alexander,’’ Alec stopped looking around the beautiful city to look at his lover. “Welcome to Rome.’’

Alec’s eyes twinkled. “I can’t believe you actually took me here. I’ve always wanted to see Rome.’’ He gushed excitedly.

Magnus chuckled as Alec seemed to be able to contain himself from jumping up and down in excitement. He slipped his hand in his lover’s and tangled their fingers together. “I’m happy you like the surprise, my love.’’

“Where should we go first?’Alec rambled happily, an obvious skip in his step as they walked down the street. “The tower of Pisa? Te Colosseum? Oh! Or a museum-’’

Magnus pulled on his hand, kissing him deeply as the tall man stumbled into his chest. Alec’s cheeks were flushed scarlet red when he pulled away. “We’ve got all the time in the world, Alexander. Don’t worry.’’


End file.
